Changing the Past
by Ejes
Summary: When I lost my brother, I lost everything I had left. I barely had the force to live. Starting over had been difficult, but I had to. A year later, while visiting his grave, a man offered me to save my brother. Yet, past cannot be change... or could it? 3 shots, Age of Ultron based story - some X-men appearances. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Good morning everyone! Since this is a whole different universe from what I'm used to do, we might not know each other. I'm Tory and I usually write anime fanfics. Yet, I really love the Twins and wanted to write a story on them (based on the end of the movie Age of Ultron, it will spoil you ;) )_

 _This will be in 3 chapters (those who know me are used to this format). English is not my first language so please be kind if you see any typo =D_

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own any of those characters =)_**

* * *

Losing someone is the most painful thing in the world. It's like a part of your soul is ripped from you.

The very first people I lost were my parents. We were dining together, and the next second, there was a hole on the floor where they'd been sitting. A second shell was on the room.

I spent two days crying in my brother's arms, mourning my parents, but also mourning our own souls – I really didn't give us a single survival chance.

Eventually, we survived. Our souls were wounded forever, tainted with fear, pain, loss, but we were alive. We were together.

I could not imagine a world without Pietro. Well, actually I could, but that would have been a world without me either. He was all I had. My family. My best friend. My other part. My whole universe.

When he died, it didn't feel like a part of my soul was ripped off. It felt like my heart, my lungs, my brain, every single organ on my body was crushed, was being dissolved, like I drank a whole bottle of bleach. My mind went blank. Honestly, I can't even recall what happened after he died. I have some memories about the Vision saving me. Or maybe sentencing me to life. I didn't really cared if I died. I already did.

They told me I killed the last Ultron robot. They told me Pietro died saving Barton and some stupid kid who should have stayed with his mother. They told me we were heroes.

Is this how it feels, to be a hero? Empty on the inside, without the strength to even get out of bed, to breathe only because you're programmed to? To live in a colourless world, with dull sounds, flavourless food? Sometimes, when I wake up, I wish the shell had blown up back then. I almost miss those two days of fear. Because I could hear his heart beat in his chest. Because I could feel his hand stroking my hair, while rocking me.

I do not have the strength to cry anymore. I barely have the strength to live, but I don't have the strength to die. The only heart I can hear is mine, and it feels like an insult to his memory.

The only day I got up was on his funerals. I was sitting here, in a plastic chair, hearing a man praying a God I didn't believe in. I knew a God, and my brother was still gone. There weren't many people. Some S.H.I.E.L.D agents, the Avengers. Barton wiped a tear at a moment, but my eyes were dry.

At the end of the ceremony, I put a crown of flowers on his grave. We used to do it on our parents' tombstone when we were young.

"Wanda... I can't possibly imagine what you are living through, but still... Are you sure _this_ was a good idea?"

Romanoff was talking about the epitaph. Of course, the _"A beloved brother, and a true hero"_ was nothing to be surprised about, but she was talking about the second part, the one I asked to add.

I dared a smile, sad, melancholic.

"Yeah. He would have loved it."

She sighed, and they left me alone for a while. My fingers absent-mindedly played on the engravings of the controversial epitaph. " _You didn't see that coming?_ "

He would really have loved it.

I stayed in bed for two weeks after that. I barely ate. Barely slept. I kept on staring at the wall, lost in my thoughts.

I once got really sick, and I could not go out for a week. I was burning up, but the hospital was way to expensive for my family. Every day, Pietro would collect everything he found, shards of coloured glass, weird-looking stones, distorted sticks, and would bring them to me, use them to tell me all the crazy things happened to him on the day. None of his stories were true, I knew it, and he knew I knew, but we both pretended, and his presence by itself healed me. I kept every treasure he brought me in a box under my bed. That is, until my house blew off.

Another time, when we were experiments for Hydra, I got really scared. I was having a nightmare and lost my control over my powers, almost killing a scientist who was trying to calm me down. Not that I was particularly fond of those men, my own powers scared me. If I could kill someone in my sleep, no one was safe. Not even Pietro.

I heard a loud noise, and screams. Something like "Stop him!". The door of my room was kicked out of its hinges and a flash of pure silver dashed to me. Before I could even understand what happened, I was in my brother's arms, surrounded by a familiar smell, a comforting warmth. The scientists realized that I was gaining control over my powers again, crying with my head buried in my brother's chest. They understood that we were a whole, that one without each other was a bomb while we would cooperate if we could be together. After that day, we were allowed to stay with each other. We slept in the same room, most of the time in the same bed, like when we were little kids.

All of that was gone.

But yet, I could still remember his warmth. The way he pouted when he was thinking I was too slow. The wrinkles under his eyes when he did something silly and tried to hide his stupid smile. The way his brows frowned when he was mad or worried. The way his eyes gleamed with sorrow when he was pretending to be strong for her.

He wasn't all gone. He was still there, in my memory. This is what took me two weeks to understand. He would probably have kicked my ass for weeping for two whole weeks. The second I got that, I regained the ability to cry, and I let my tears roll for a full hours. This was the kind of tears that relieved you, that took away the pain.

It didn't mean that my heart stopped bleeding for him, but my head was clear now. I joined the Avengers. My duty was to save people, not to stay in a bed thinking about the past. My duty was to make sure no more families would be torn apart.

Everyone looked relieved to see me going out, finally, and I realized they all been worried about me. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I need to make up for those two weeks of slacking off, uh?"

Barton chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"All right Sokovian girl. I do hope your not planning to fight wearing a dress, because the training will be tough."

I gave him an insolent look.

"Don't you worry, even if I was wearing a bikini and high heels I would still be able to kick your ass."

"Say that again and a bikini will be your official outfit. Get ready, training room, in five minutes."

Romanoff tapped my shoulder with a friendly smile, the Vision welcomed me with a bright smile, and Stark... Well, the cold look I gave him didn't really called for a friendly gesture. He just nodded and left.

I felt warmer on the inside, warmer than those two past weeks. I was not alone. I had a family, right there.

Days went by, and then months. Training was tough, but I was getting better. I learnt how to shoot with a gun (although I hated it), with a bow (that was fun but I wasn't really good), and how to manipulate minds from afar. Moving objects with my thoughts was getting easier. I was getting along with everyone, and even if we would never be BFF, I sometimes had conversations with Tony. The Vision allowed my to see beautiful visions of the world through his mind. And we went a few times at Clint's house, where his wife, Laura, and the kids, Cooper, Lila and Nat (I was deeply moved that they gave him Pietro as a second name) treated me as a member of the family.

It wasn't perfect, it wasn't the family I was born with, but they were good to me and I had a lot of fun. We even saved the world a couple of times within a year.

On Pietro's first anniversary of death, I went early on his grave. The graveyard was full of mist and the grass was wet. It was his favourite time of the day.

"Good morning, Pietro. Brought you some flowers. It's been a while since my last visit, sorry about that. Everyone says that I'm started to sound like you, I'm not sure that's a good think. But well, I guess I start to look like you, too..."

I chuckled, nervously braiding a strand of hair. Not a random strand, though. Six months ago, I bleached and dyed silver a strand at the base of my neck. It helped me finding peace with myself.

"Nathaniel is growing fast. Babies are weird. But he seems to enjoy playing with those silver hair. Laura is joking about how "Wanda" is going to be his first word..."

I stopped abruptly. I felt someone behind me. I heard that person coming, but now it was clear they were going to Pietro's tomb. I got up and look back. There was a bald man in a wheelchair. I couldn't explain why, but I didn't like him much. That is, until he started speaking.

"Good morning, Wanda. This might be a bit abrupt, but let me ask you something. If there was a way of going back in time and save your brother, would you do it?"

I thought for a second he was just a psycho. Until I noticed that although his voice had been really clear, he didn't move his lips. His voice was in my head.

"Fine, you've got all my attention."

* * *

 _Next chapter next week. Thank you for reading this far! Leave a review if you'd like, I read them all and usually reply!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for being a week late. As some may know, I am French, and I've been really moved by the terrorists attacks in Paris (and the rest of the world). Everyone I know is fine, but I just was not in the mood to post anything. Sorry about that.**  
 **So, finally, here it is, the 2nd chapter! Hope you will enjoy it =)**

* * *

"Not here. How about going somewhere else?" Asked the man with his real voice, which I was grateful for because having someone in my head was getting my least favourite thing in the world.

I followed him to a black car, where another man – who was _blue_ – helped him getting in.

"Before getting in that car, might I at least know who you are?"

They smiled at me.

"Of course you can. My name is Charles Xavier, and here is Hank McCoy. I am..."

"Heard your name before. You have a school for mutants, right?"

He moved his head in a nod.

I didn't like him. But he was a mutant, he was working with mutants. And, although the thought didn't make me feel that well, Pietro and I were probably mutants too. If someone could save my brother, it was him.

"My friend Hank here has lately built a machine that would allow someone to go to the past for a very short time. We have already tested it several times, and it works absolutely fine. Of course, if the public discovered the existence of such a machine, the result would be disastrous, and we therefore decided to keep it as a secret, even to our fellow mutants. The past should not be changed."

"Why me?" I interrupted. "We don't know each other. Death is a consequence of life, and Pietro's... Pietro's death had nothing to do with you. Why would you offer me to save him? What good will it do to you? Isn't that changing the past?"

I probably sounded really angry, but truth was I was terrified. Terrified he was lying and I was having false hopes. Terrified he was saying the truth and that I could really save him.

"We will come to the last point later. But why am I willing to save him? Let's just say that I have a friend who heard of you, and begged me to save your brother, no matter what. But this is possible only under certain conditions..."

He exposed the whole plan, and the reasons _I_ had to do it.

"You know this is all madness, right?"

He just smiled at me as we arrived at the mutant school.

The time machine was a complex machine with loads of wire plugged everywhere. It looked like a weird cabin, and as I stepped on it the blue man – McCoy, repeated security instructions (breath, close your eyes, don't move to much, you will feel a bit disoriented at first).

Xavier handed me an envelope – a letter he wrote for his past self, so that he will help me.

"Remember, you only have 10 hours. After that, you will automatically be brought here again."

He sealed the door, and only then I realized how crazy this whole thing was. I was probably going to die. They did not test me or anything, it was more like "go in the machine and we'll see what happens next" kind of thing. Maybe they just wanted to get rid of me, because my power was a threat to humanity, something like that. But even if I died, there was nothing I would regret much. I enjoyed being an Avenger, I liked them. But death didn't even sound that bad.

I had those thoughts before.

We were sixteen, orphans, we did not know about Hydra yet. Hiding in a small village in Sokovia, barely surviving. Pietro was out to work and get some money, and I was by myself. No one wanted to hire me, and prostitution has never been an option to me.

My back did hurt a lot. The week before, we were in another village. Unconsciously, I used telekinesis, and an apple flew to me. People started yelling, calling me a witch. They wanted to burn me. They threw rocks at me. Pietro came as soon as he heard me screaming, and took my to another place. It wasn't the first time, and I understood it would clearly not be the last time.

So here I was, waiting for Pietro, realizing that I was a burden to him. He could have a normal life, if not for me. People were right. I was a witch. And if I was gone, he would be free. When your life is composed of people scared of you, trying to kill you, of starvation, running away, death sounds like a sweet dream. I threw myself in a river. But when I was supposed to sink and die, I was only feeling a strong arm around my hips, dragging me on the bank.

This is the first and last time my brother slapped me. His eyes were frantic, and I could see he hesitated between yelling at me or hugging me. He did both, and made me promise to never take my life lightly.

But now things were different. He was gone. And either way, I would be joining him.

I suddenly felt dizzy. I opened my eyes, and I was in the same room – yet slightly different. Without-a-time-machine-in-the-middle-of-the-room different.

McCoy was there, screwing to pieces of metal together. He did not see me.

"Hank McCoy?"

I gave him the biggest start ever. He dropped the screwdriver and stared at me.

"Who are you? How did you get there?"

"I need to see the Professor Xavier right now. It is urgent."

"Why would I take you to him?"

"You are currently working on a time machine. Congratulations, it will work. Now, the Xavier from the future sent me here and I am in a hurry so _please_ take me to him."

He clearly didn't seem to trust me much. I wouldn't trust me at all. He sighed and told me to follow him.

"So, this machine works? That's wonderful. Where... When are you from?"

"A year from now. I'd rather not say too much, because.. Well you know."

After that, we kept silent until we reached a massive wooden door. He knocked and the voice of Xavier invited me to come in. I did.

"Hello, professor. My name is Wanda Maximoff, and I am a mutant. We don't have much time, so I brought you this letter you wrote, and... Well, you can check my thoughts to see all that is written is true."

He silently read the letter and I felt he was on my head. He then looked at me.

"I see. We indeed have no time to lose here. When are you ready to leave for Sokovia?"

"Whenever you are."

He called McCoy and told him to get a jet ready. The flight to Sokovia was 8 hours long with the jet. Since I did not have to come back to go back to the present, it left me 2 hours to execute the plan. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I would see my brother again. And if I failed, I would lose him one more time.

I wish to say the 8 hours went quickly, but they didn't. Every second felt like eternity. Maybe even longer than that.

When we finally landed, I was shaking so much I couldn't even unbuckle my belt. I closed my eyes for a minute and allowed my mind to calm down.

When I alighted from the jet, the Professor gave me a quick reminder straight in my mind.

"Don't forget, Wanda. The past cannot be changed."

I clenched my fist. Like I didn't know.

If I recalled well, the Avengers, together with Pietro and I, started evacuating people about four hours before he... before everything happened. Which meant they (we) were already there... and also explained why we had to land the jet quite far from the town. We could not afford being discovered.

People were still evacuating. I helped them leaving and guided them – there was no way I would just stand and watch, and I was certain it would not have any influence on the future, as long as no one recognized me.

I saw a flash of blue on a street farther. Realizing who it was, I hid. A tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it out. No time to be emotional for now.

Some Ultron robots were trying to shoot people. In a year, I had plenty of time to train. I destroyed all those I could see.

The ground started moving. The whole city was taking off. I took a deep breath : serious things were starting.

Natasha was the first Avenger I saw. She was trying to get into a backhoe loader and did not notice me. I needed to get close, but I couldn't afford being noticed. Then the hex began. Red strings of magic connected my fingers to her temples. At first, she looked a bit disoriented, but when she got a grip on herself, I was long gone.

The Captain did not notice me either. I did it as quick as possible.

I was running on the streets, trying to find the other ones. I had no idea on how to get Thor or even Stark. The Hulk would probably crush me before I could use my powers. But I had to try.

A door slammed open, and Clint was there, shooting a dozen of arrows in one shot. I realised I was there too. In the house. I couldn't get him without being noticed.

 _If you pass that door, you're an Avenger_. That's what he said back then. _If you want to stay here, that's fine, I'll get your brother get you_.

Don't pass that door, younger Wanda. Don't. You will lose the last piece of your heart.

But she did. In a very dramatic way, that is. Did I look so determined? So angry at everything? I guess that was just my usual face.

I was unable to move. I was just standing here, staring. And then suddenly, _he_ was there. Got me in his arms. Ran while carrying me. I remember how better I felt at this time. How my fears vanished, because I realised that no matter what, Pietro was there with me. He even allowed himself to make fun of Clint. My heart tightened.

And then Clint was aiming at us with an arrow. My heart stopped. What was he doing?!

"Nobody would know. Nobody. 'The last I saw him, Ultron was sitting on him. Yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already.'".

I was boiling with anger. How dared he.

"You're the ungrateful bastard, Barton."

He stopped on his tracks and looked around, but fortunately didn't see me.

"Wanda? Are you there?"

"Don't die, Barton. Because now it is clear that _I_ shall be the one to take your life. Go, everyone's waiting for you."

He was confused, but did as told. I swore between my teeth. I forgot to use my powers on him.

I went back to the church where the core was. Thor was there, fighting with a robot. Probably the original. I couldn't use my powers without Ultron noticing me, so I waited, looking worryingly at my watch. I had an hour left.

From afar, at the horizon of the now floating city, the flying aircraft carriers sent by Fury started to appear. Every second made my heart beat faster now.

Watching Thor fighting made me want to help. But I couldn't. I could do nothing but watch, could do nothing but wait.

The Vision appeared behind me, surprising me. I knew his spirit could not be corrupted, so when he looked at me, I held my hand to him, and the second he took it he understood everything. I put a finger on my mouth to ask for his silence and he gave me a comprehensive smile, before attacking Ultron with Thor's hammer in a perfect timing. Ultron was sent flying away, leaving Thor alone with the Vision. He started a conversation with the god about his hammer, Mjölnir, giving me the chance to move behind him, and using my powers on him. I gave him a grateful smile before stepping back. Four to go, including the Hulk who would probably ending up killing me, and my younger self. Looked like I kept the best for the end.

I looked around. People were almost all safe on the carriers, and Stark and the Falcon were flying around. I winced. I forgot about the Falcon. Well, five to go then.

Every avenger started to gather at the Church. Good thing, this was exactly what I needed. We were all fighting, and my younger self was throwing her spells everywhere – my own one would be unnoticed.

My heart tightened even more. If I failed, that would be the last time she – and I – would see Pietro alive. I _had_ to succeed. Without changing the past.

Thor provoked Ultron, and the robot called a big lot of his robots friends. I sighed and hoped they wouldn't notice me.

The fight began, and the Hulk was the closest to me. Luckily, his angry mind was quite simple, and my spell lasted less than a second. Good thing.

I had no idea how to get Stark. As long as he had that stupid armour, I couldn't do much. And I feared Clint would notice me with his piercing eyes if I tried to cast a spell on him.

So I did exactly what I had to do. I went looking for the Falcon, who was resting for a minute on the ground, helmet off.

I stopped breathing when he saw me.

"You're the Maximoff girl, right? Shouldn't you be fighting with the others?"

I exhaled. He did not notice I looked slightly different. Good. I did my best to mimic the look I had a year ago, and explained.

"They sent me here quickly to tell you you should keep on protecting the airships. We can't afford anyone to die. It looks like Ultron is sending more robots on the ships."

He turned back to look at the sky. It was now or never.

He probably felt something, although I tried to be as discrete as possible, but when he turned back at me, I was done.

"Go, now!"

He put the helmet back, a puzzled look on his face. I was praying it wouldn't have any impact on the future – I freaked out and did only what came to my mind.

I looked at my watch and gasped. I was running out of time. I ran back to the church.

Everyone was gone, but my young self and Pietro. It tore my heart apart. I couldn't move.

Pietro's comment about how he was 12 minutes older than me made my laugh. Both of my selves. Which was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

He left the church running, but instead of joining the others, he was behind me.

"Explanations needed. You've been spying on us for a while. But..."

He stopped as he saw my face.

"How... Who are you?"

I put my hand on his cheek, unable to stop my tears from coming.

"It is a complicated story, Pietro. You have to... You have to go and help everyone. Please."

Blood doesn't lie. He knew I was his sister, I could see it in his eyes.

"You will understand later. For now... Do as I... she... we said. Go."

He looked at me right in the eyes.

"You look older. Could you be from the future? But could that mean..."

"Pietro... Is it okay if I... Hug you?"

He laughed.

"Why do you even bother to ask?"

I ran into his arms and buried my head in his chest. He stroke my hair for a few seconds.

"I guess you are right. I should go. I guess this is farewell... to both of you, right?"

I didn't answer. He kissed my forehead, and then he was gone.

All I wanted to do was to fall on the ground and cry every single tear I had left. But that had to wait. I still had three avengers to bewitch. And one was right next to me, protecting a core in a church.

I was quite surprised how easy it has been to manipulate my younger mind. She did not know yet how to protect her mind, and she was busy with the robots. Yet, when I cast the spell, she threw her powers where I was – a metre to my left, exploding a block of rocks. It was more self-defense, and she did not even see me.

"Be brave, because pain is coming." I whispered to her.

I was almost running out of time. I ran to where everyone else was.

A kid was stuck, and Clint was helping him out. I hated that kid. Since that very day, I hated that kid as much as I used to hate Stark.

Ultron started firing at them. Clint turned back to protect the kid with his body, Pietro ran for them. It was the moment. The decisive one. If anyone was looking, it would either be at Pietro, or maybe they would close their eyes and prey. No one dared looking at Clint and the kid. I threw my powers at them at the speed of light, meddling with their thoughts. A mere second later, I was done. And so was my brother.

Bullets had pierced his body. I had deviated some with my powers, but not all of them. He managed to tease Clint with a crazed look on his face, and then fell on the ground, his eyes shut.

I could feel the pain throughout my whole body. It was so painful, not to be allowed to change the past! Why did I have to live that through again? I was terrified.

Clint checked for my brother's pulse, as the Captain came to help. The look in their eyes was nothing but despair. I could feel the wave of energy released in the Church, destroying every robot within 400 metres. Despair also invaded me, doubling my powers. Another wave of energy emanated from my own body, reaching every single person in the carrier. They looked shocked, but alive. It was like nobody really noticed.

They charged Pietro's body on the carrier. Clint even laid next to him. Waiting for them to take off was even more painful. The wait was killing me. And I wasn't the only one.

My watch indicated my I would be back in my time in twenty-five minutes. And the city would be vaporised by Thor in around ten minutes. I called the Professor with my mind, the loudest mental scream I could make. I then grabbed _him_ on the ground and started running as fast as I could – but _he_ wasn't that light. A block away, away from people's sight, McCoy was waiting for me. Xavier's jet was almost undetectable, using an invisible shield or something. McCoy charged _him_ on his back, took me under his arm and ran, not as fast as my brother, but faster than me, and then jumped on the invisible plane. We landed quite abruptly on the ground. Everyone aboard started getting busy.

I was crying, this time allowing my tears to run as they wished. I begged them from the bottom of my heart.

"I beg of you... Please, save my brother!"

Those were my last words before disappearing.

When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the time machine. The door opened, but none of the Professor or of McCoy was there. I ran to my cellphone, left on the table, and feverishly dialed Clint's number. He picked up at the third tone.

"Where the hell are you? You know we tried to call for the last four hours?"

I checked my watch when he said so ; I've been gone for exactly eight hours. I guess I couldn't go against my own timeline.

"Clint, listen, I need to ask you something very important."

"Sure, go on."

"Do you know where Pietro is?"

A blank. Then, after ten seconds that felt like eternity, an answer.

"Are you alright, Wanda? Of course I know where he is... Buried, in the cemetery, where you went to visit him."

I dropped the phone and collapsed on the ground.

Pietro was dead. I failed. You could not change the past.

* * *

 **One chapter left... One chapter for Wanda to understand that you should not play with time. Or could you?**

 **I will do my best to post it next Monday!**

 **Feel free to leave a review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks like I never posted this on time! Anyway, here is the final chapter. Leave me your thoughts in the comments 3**

* * *

The world was spinning around. I felt like loosing him again. I really believed that he would have been saved on that day. I really believed he would have survived, and then ran back to find me. If he was alive, that's what he would have done. His wounds had been lethal. I failed.

The door opened, and Xavier, followed by McCoy, appeared.

"How did you do?"

Stuff around me started flying. Literally. My pain was turning into anger. My anger into power.

"You lied to me. You said you could save him! You said if I manipulated everyone's mind, to make them think they saw him _dead_ , to make them think they would take his body on the carrier, he would be safe! You said you would call the S.H.I.E.L.D to tell them, you said they would pretend to bury him until he was healed! You said we would be back together! You said HE WOULD BE ALIVE!"

McCoy protected Xavier from the objects sent to crash on him. Xavier looked a bit sad. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe talking to the Falcon was my mistake? Or even talking to Pietro? Was I his murderer?!

"Wanda, please... I told you. You can not change what happen, or that will lead to disastrous events."

That was it, then. Because I had been seen, because I talked to them, Pietro died. I killed him.

"Then what was the point? What was the point of sending me back in time if I could not change anything? Why would you do this to me? Why did you sent me to live this through again? WHY?"

He tried to send me calming thoughts to calm me down, but I blocked him. I sent McCoy flying away. As I was heading to Xavier to kindly crash my fist on his face, powerful arms caught me, stopping me right away. Xavier smiled.

"Past can not be changed. I am sorry for all the pain you endured. I am, really."

I was struggling but I couldn't free myself. The man holding me was holding me tight enough to not let me go, but soft enough to not hurt me. I could even move to see his face.

That's when he whispered to my ear.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?"

I stopped struggling. He let me go, and I could finally look at him.

My brother, looking slightly older, but still having this mischievous glint in his eyes.

Just as he knew a year before I was not a fake, I knew he was truly Pietro.

And this is why I punched him instead. And then slapped him.

"Ouch... Well, I guess I deserved them... I suppose. Glad to see you too, though, sweetie."

Ignoring him, I turned back to Xavier.

"Explain. Now."

"Past can not be changed. For a whole year, from the day he got shot to today when we came to you, everyone thought he was dead. When we met this morning, your last memory of him was in that Church. Even if we saved him, if he went back to you before we met, that would have changed your past. No matter how he was doing, he had to remain dead for everyone until today. Until you went back in past to save him."

That made sense. Somehow. I felt fingers playing with my silver hair.

"That's new? I like it. Oh, and thanks for the epitaph, too. That's a really fun one. I love it."

"Professor, I did change the past. I talked to Pietro. I talked to the Falcon. Didn't it have any incidence on the future?"

Pietro was pulling my hair now, annoyed I was ignoring him. I didn't care. I knew the second I would care about him, I wouldn't care about the rest of the world anymore, and too many questions were unanswered for now.

"About you talking to your brother... Well, since he got shot anyway, that didn't have any incidence on your future. And I called Mr Wilson, who remembered talking with you for a short time... But it apparently did not have any incidence on his life, and that appears to have not changed a thing."

Pietro was more annoying every second, and all the questions I had were giving me a headache. So maybe the time had come to let relief flow into my veins : I turned back and embraced my brother as tight as I could.

"Stupid... Idiot... Little brat... Next time I won't save your sorry ass, loser."

"Oh, I see you expanded your English vocabulary. Let me guess, Barton taught you all those pretty words?"

I looked up at him, half crying, half laughing.

"Sorry, I used up all my nice words talking to you empty _grave_ , so be prepared for a whole year of insults. And I might not be the only one mad at you, if you had time to live, you had time to help us. Moron."

He laughed, brushing my hair with his fingers. His eyes finally left mine when he noticed the sparkle of my necklace – a silver dove with a ruby for its eye.

"It's lovely. It complements your eyes."

I slightly blushed.

"Thanks. The Vision offered it to me for my birthday."

My brother did not come down in the last shower. He knew exactly what that blush meant. He took a step back.

"The Vision... The robot-thingy?"

"He's not a _robot_. He's got feelings, thoughts, and he's probably kinder than most of men on that planet."

Another step back. Then, with a stunned voice:

"Well, _I_ did not see that coming."

* * *

 **The eeeend !**

 **Honestly, I'm not a Vision/Wanda fan but I thought it would be fun to link to the comics (although I hope they won't be together in the Avengers Movies because ewww no way).  
I hoped the way she did (not) change the past was clear for you! If not, let me try to explain quickly: she altered what everyone could see. Maybe she never changed the past, maybe it was always meant to happen. It is just a loop. Which is why Pietro couldn't come to her before she saved him, that would change the past in a way she did not remember.**

 **... Yeah I know, Time Travel, headache.**

 **Feel free to leave a review !**


End file.
